A killer's story
by possibly a person
Summary: A journal of a killer. An introduction to an OC i made on the fly.
1. Chapter 1

"I killed them," said the 21 year old ham-human. The man was a bright blonde, wearing a royal outfit with a crown, he had a cane which he had the habit of hitting the ground with.

"We know that," said the officer, "but the real question is how; both your legs are broken, you have a fractured wrist, and arm burned beyond recognition. The officer was a 19 year old volunteer officer and was wearing a generic police uniform. He had brown hair and scar on his left hand. Standing beside him was his twin sister who was a volunteer at the hospital.

"Why'd you kill them" asked the hospital volunteer

"Give some paper and pencils and I'll tell you" said the killer


	2. Police Sergeant Maxwell

-Police Sergeant Maxwell-

I might as well go in reverse order of which they died. So let's start with Maxwell; I had nothing personal against him it's just that he knew to much. He had found out long before that i was the killer but, i had managed to evade him until he was the last one left. Though my words earlier hinted to kill him on purpose I did not. He attacked me first; he pulled a knife on me a cut my stomach. Wincing in pain,I knocked out with my cane. I believe he was in a rage over Sandy's death but, I really don't know. I believe his cause of death was blunt force trauma; I guess I don't know my own strength.

-Final Charges-

Self defense: 5 years


	3. Counsellor Hamtaro Haruna

-Counsellor Hamtaro Haruna-

I believe on the last report i wrote said I would go in reverse order of which they died; I lied. Next up victim number 1 although he wasn't the first one to die he was the first one I had anything to do with. I believe he is still alive in a comatose state though he is still a victim of all of this. It happened directly after a certain white haired woman's death which I had nothing to do with. For a person who counseled suicidal people, he didn't do a good job with himself. I stumbled upon him before he tried to take his life with a knife and I tried to take the knife from him. The knife went straight into the air and landed in Mr. Haruna's chest almost stabbing him through his heart. Before he could plunge the knife deeper I removed the knife from him, struck him with the handle, and knocked him out. I stopped the bleeding the best I could and called the police and left the scene. That is my report of how Mr. Haruna's comatose state came about.

-**Final Ruling**-

Attempted Suicide and assault; -1 years

**(AN: I am very sorry for stealing the last name from another author please forgive me)**


	4. Captain Bill and General Boss

-Captain Bill and General Boss-

I do believe victims 7+8 were part of a double murder, or killed at nearly the same time. Both being in the army and home on leave. They arrived at the clubhouse around an hour after the 5th victim's death. They both went out with a bang... or at least fought back. The captain broke my wrist and the general broke a leg of mine. The general died of a broken spine and the good captain died of a bullet to the head. The reasons for their deaths are quite nearly the same as the Sgt.'s; they knew too much. This is around the time a certain officer became suspicious. Also around this time a certain white haired lady's killer disappeared. Yes, I know who killed her but I'll get to that later.

-**Final Ruling**-

Murder in the 1st. degree: 10 years

Murder in the first Degree: 0 years (This is Captain Bill's)

_**(with this chapter out of the way I should be able to write Mrs. Bijou's chapter)**_


	5. Jewelery store owner Bijou Ribon pt 1

-Jewelery Store Owner Bijou Ribon pt. 1-

I do believe earlier I said I had nothing to do with this, I lied. I was a witness to this and I know most if not all of answers to the mysteries surrounding this murder. First, let's start with the fact she had a wedding ring on her body. You cops know she's married but not who she was married to. If you knew these people personally it would be quite easy to tell. A one Hamtaro Haruna. Knowing that fact and the fact that Mr. Haruna truly loved Mrs. Ribon does not tell you the reason for his attempted suicide. Also to help keep the facts straight; Mrs. Ribon kept her maiden name after the marriage. Although that fact is still trivial. Mrs. Ribon had finally gone through with divorcing Mr. Haruna. That also does not tell the whole truth or the reason for Mr. Haurna's attempted suicide My friend and I had recieved a call for hitjob a one mister Haruna. We, as in my friend and I, are royal assassins due to being of royal lineage. We were to kill Mrs. Ribon, yes the one who is now dead. This is the reason why so many weapons were on me including the cane, a shotgun, a pistol, and a military grade bowie knife. As we know i did not kill her so my friend had to be the one to pull the trigger. After realizing what he had done Mr. Haruna attempted suicide and is in a coma as a result of it. I will not give up my friend's name for don not want her to be caught.

Sincerely,

Robert Castleman Kingman

_**(Quote of the day from my friends and I: LAUNCH THE NUKES. That is all also there will be about 3 to 5 parts to this one)**_

_**(also Castleman Kingman are aliases of mine in the Megaman world)**_


End file.
